Kienzan
|romaji = Kienzan |english= Spirit Circle Cut |viz = Ki-enzan |engtv = Destructo Disc |ref=''Daizenshū 2'', page 211''Daizenshū 4'', page 112''Daizenshū 7'', page 133''Chōzenshū 4'', page 143 |manga debut= Volume 19, Chapter 221 |anime debut= DBZ027 |game debut= Dragon Ball 3: Gokūden |movie debut= Movie 6 |ova debut=OVA2 |type= Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Alternation type |class = Offensive |range = Long range |parent = |related= *Brain Crash Hammer |derived = * Continuous Kienzan * Mini Kienzan from the Fingertips * Tracking Kienzan * Kienzan Triple Blade |users= *Cell *Kulilin *Lazuli *Freeza *Son Gokū *Vegeta }} The is a Ki Manipulation Technique created by Kulilin, where ki was changed into a sharp edge. It is one of his strongest techniques, as well one of his signature moves. Background The technique was presumably created by Kulilin sometime either during the seven-year timeskip between Part I and Part II, or during his training with God alongside his fellow Dragon Team members. Usage The Kienzan is a technique which focuses yellow ki to the user's palm which is held above their head — the palm facing straight up — and projects it outwards into a flat circular shape reminiscent of a sharp disc; hence its english name. In Kulilin's first use of the technique, he would generate the full shape of the disc by making a circular movement gesture with whichever hand was used to create the Kienzan, but as the series progressed, he could form the technique simply by raising his hand and the energy disc would form instantaneously. Over time, even this stance was no longer needed to generate the Kienzan, and other users of the technique could form it simply by holding their hand up in a casual manner. The sharpness of the Kienzan allows it to slash right through massive cliffs as though they were butter, which is often the end result of most Kienzan uses in the series. What makes the Kienzan So unique among ki techniques in the Dragon Ball series is that, while most attacks — such as the Kamehameha and Makankōsappō — only work against opponents of whom are equal or lesser strength than the user. Against an opponent of vastly superior strength, such attacks can be easily snuffed out. But Kienzan does not necessarily appear to suffer this particular weakness. While fighting Nappa, who was able to dominate Kulilin in combat, the attack itself posed such a threat that Vegeta warned him against allowing it to touch him. This threat became realized when the bulky Saiyan managed to dodge it by a hairs breadth and only suffered a cut on his cheek. Regardless of the superficiality of the injury, it was a more significant injury imposed on Nappa than any other attack had been by the other members of the Dragon Team; sans Gokū. In the fight against Freeza, the same incident occurred, where Kulilin was vastly outmatched but his Kienzan still posed a threat even to the galactic overlord. Jiren is the only person shown, outside of anime filler, to be immune to the Kienzan. While the technique is known as Kulilin's signature, almost exact replicas of the technique have been used by other various characters in the series. Vegeta used a similar technique to cut off the tail of Son Gohan when he turned into a Giant Monkey. Freeza used a twin series of Kienzans which were purple in color, as opposed to the traditional yellow, and eventually led to the tyrant's downfall.Dragon Ball chapter 325, pp. 11-15''Dragon Ball'' chapter 316, pp. 5-12 It would go on to become one of the few techniques in the series that is vastly utilized by many individuals, including those among the Dragon Team. In one such example, Son Gokū used a Kienzan to attack Majin Boo and managed to cut off his forehead appendage.Dragon Ball chapter 502, pp. 03 Trivia *The only time the Kienzan has failed to harm an opponent of superior strength to Kulilin has been in anime only filler; notably, when Cell absorbed 18 and Kulilin attacked with the Kienzan in a rage, the disk broke as it tried to pass through Cell's neck. This has never happened in the manga, as enemies such as Freeza and Nappa were able to be harmed by the disk, and even Gokū, who was stronger than Freeza at the time, was able to be harmed by the tyrant's Kienzan. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques